castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Castaway 1 Items
Castaway 2 Items 'Materials' Base ingrediants: Shell 2: Monster drops (bugs) Wood 2: Break bushes or Monster drops (snakes) Hide 2: Monster drops (animals) Iron Ore 2: Ore deposites Sapphire Shard 4: Ore deposits Ruby Shard 4: Ore deposites Emerald Shard 4: Ore deposites Empty Bottle 1: Monster drops (Big eyes) or Buy Alkahest 2: Monster drops (Big eyes) or Buy Crafted items: : Plate 4: Shell (x3) + Shell (x3) : Solid Scale 8: Plate (x3) + Alkahest (x1) : Iron Ingot 4 Craft: Iron Ore (x3) + Iron Ore (x3) : Iron Globe 8 Craft: Iron Ingot (x3) + Alkahest (x1) : Leather 4 Craft: Hide (x3) + Hide (x3) : Treated Leather 8 Craft: Leather (x3) + Alkahest (x1) : Lumber 4 Craft: Wood (x3) + Wood (x3) : Sapphire : Sapphire Globe 8 : Emerald : Emerald Globe 8 : Ruby : Ruby Globe 8 Consumables Base Ingrediants Healing Herb 1 Monster Drop (common); Restores Player HP by 5 Mana Herb 1 Monster Drop (common); Restores Player Mana by 5 Teras Berry 1 Monster Drop (common); Restores Pet HP by 10 Castaway Feather 1: Monster Drop (uncommon); Returns Player to town Potions can be created by using either of the herbs or berries like this Small Potion = small bottle(x1) Herb/Berry(x3) Medium Potion= small bottle(x1) Herb/Berry(x6) Large Potion= small bottle(x1) Herb/Berry(x12) *Antidote *Panacea Potion 5 Craft: Antidote (x5) + Medium Health Potion (x1) *Ambrosia 6 Craft: Large Health Potion (x1) + Large Mana Potion (x1) Weapons Daggers *Shank : Craft: Iron Ore (x1) + Hide (x1) *Rusted Dagger 4 : Attack+6 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 : Buy: 140G *Trusty Dagger 4 : Attack+10 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 : Craft: Rusted Dagger (x1) + Alkahest (x1) Swords *Wooden Sword 5 Attack+7 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 Craft: Wood (x3) + Stone (x1) Buy: 150G *Militia 6 Attack+9 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 Buy: 250G *Piercer 6 Attack+9 / Defense+0 / Agility+2 / Magic+0 Buy: 300G *Regal Sword 6 Attack+10 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 Buy: 400G Craft: Militia (x1) + Leather (x1) * Scholar 6 Attack+14 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+6 Craft: Regal Sword (x1) + Sorcerer's Sapphire (x1) *Mnemosyne Forge* *Scimitar 6 Attack+12 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 Buy: 500G *Falcata 6 Attack+12 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 Buy: 500G Clubs *Stick 3 Attack+3 / Defense+0 / Agility +0 / Magic +0 Obtain: Find it at the start of the game Buy: 40G *Peace Baton 8 Attack+13 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 Buy: 250G *Nail Bat Craft: Iron Ingot (x1) + Lumber (x1) *Vindicator 10 Attack+22 / Defense+0 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 Craft: Nail Bat (x1) + Iron Globe (x1 Staves *Apprentice Wand Buy: Craft: Stick (x1) + Sapphire Shard (x1) *Imp Branch Buy: Craft: Apprentice Wand (x1) + Gaea Seed (x1) Armor Head *Leather Helmet Attack+0 / Defense+1 / Agility+1 / Magic+0 Buy: 100G * Body Shield *Beetle Shield 5 Attack+0 / Defense+1 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 Craft: Shell (x3) + Hide (x3) *Wood Shield *Round Shield Craft: Wood Shield (x1) + Iron Ingot (x1) *Warrior Shield 8 Attack+1 / Defense+5 / Agility+2 / Magic+0 Craft: *Blast Shield Wt:10 Attack+3 / Defense+7 / Agility+0 / Magic+0 Craft: Warrior Shield (x1) + Iron Globe (x1) Arm Leg